


Got a minute?

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nursing, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Short. Straight to the point.Pickles has coping mechanisms.





	Got a minute?

"Nat'an?" Pickles stepped into Nathan's bedroom while the vocalist was reading.

"Hm?" Nathan murmured 

"Could I um.." Pickles stammered embarrassed. "Ask ya somtin'?" 

Pickles had, had a very bad day. Things continously played with his emotions and his stability. The redhead was trouble and only wanted comfort. He had hoped maybe Nathan would allow them to have their 'very special' time. 

"What's up?" Nathan asked still looking at his book. 

Pickles looked at the floor. His pride shattering. His spirit crumbling. He couldn't bring himself to just ask the man what he needed. 

"I uh...Was hoping maybe.." Pickles stuttered.

He kept gulping. Nathan sighed and put his book down. Nathan blushed wildly. 

"Do you uh, need me in uh…" Nathan stammered "Do you want to sit in my lap and uh… y'know." 

Pickles sniffled and looked away. Nodding. 

"Close and lock the door." Nathan instructed clearing his lap. 

Pickles obeyed. Nathan took his shirt off. 

"Come here." Nathan whispered. 

Pickles quickly went to Nathan and sat in his big strong lap. Clinging to the dark haired man. Nathan twisted the knob of his lamp. Dimming all the light in the room to a very low light. 

"Go uh, go ahead when you're ready." Nathan pat his head and sat back. 

Pickles soft lips kneaded around, latching onto Nathan's chest. Nursing from him. 

Although Nathan didn't produce any kind of milk, the suckling helped calm Pickles. He felt small and protected by Nathan. Pickles closed his eyes and quietly suckled. 

Nathan pat Pickles head as he nursed. Allowing him to get whatever from this that he needed. Pickles had serious mommy and daddy issues. Nathan didn't mind. It wasn't very often and Pickles seemed to really need it. 

Pickles purred quietly against Nathan's chest. He had his fill and pulled his mouth away. Nathan rubbed his back and smiled. 

"Feel better?" Nathan asked in a hushed tone. 

Pickles nodded, comfortable and happy.


End file.
